This application relates to collapsible furniture, and more specifically to a quickly assembled load supporting and elevating stand for laptops, monitors, keyboards, mice, or other articles.
Many people use computers for hours a day, generally in a seated position. Prolonged sitting and poor ergonomics have been shown to be detrimental to one's health and well-being, as well as reducing mental clarity, alertness, and productivity. Research has shown that the cumulative impact of sitting for hours a day for years is associated with a range of health problems, including obesity, heart disease, and cancer. The benefits of standing for periods of time throughout the workday have been widely accepted to combat long-term effects of sedentary seated work practices. However, the high cost of standing desks, especially adjustable standing desks that allow transition from seated working to standing working, has slowed the widespread adoption of interspersed standing while working. For those workers who may have standing desks at home or work, it is often desirable to be able to continue healthful work practices while traveling or otherwise working remotely. There is therefore a need for a convenient, low-cost, portable, effective solution for providing a workspace that allows for both seated and standing working.